


Go Goh Gadget

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidents, Adventure, Anime, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drama, Exploration, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Guilt, Inspector Gadget References, Inspired by Real Events, Machines, Meta, Pokemon Journey, References to Canon, Regret, Rescue, Science, Some Humor, Suspense, Trapped, Travel, Video Game Mechanics, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Goh endangers a Klingklang with his usual catch style of just throwing Poké Balls at Pokémon.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, No Romantic Relationship(s), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Kudos: 9





	Go Goh Gadget

Go Goh Gadget

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Summary:

Goh endangers a Klingklang with his usual catch style of just throwing Poké Balls at Pokémon.

* * *

Goh’s Rotom Phone didn’t know what expression to exclaim to rate his lousy throw.

At the first glint of the Klingklang in their deepest exploration of the Wild Area yet, Goh hucked a Poké Ball at it with his signature “Go, Poké Ball!”

Going to bed with his freshly evolved Scizor falling asleep on his arm the night before disrupted the curve of Goh’s pass. How could he have anticipated his encumbered aim would result in the Poké Ball becoming stuck in the _exact_ space between Klingklang’s gears?

The grinding stopped.

Ash was adamant they find a way to help Klingklang (as he should be), and although Goh agreed wholeheartedly, brute force was getting Ash nowhere.

The Trainer had found a stick and was attempting to pry the Poké Ball out with it, yet the item refused to budge. Multiple leans between the saucers, and Ash landed like a rock, the stick snapping off in two pieces while he rubbed his sore back.

Pikachu patted his best friend for the valiant effort.

A regretful Goh approached the distressed Steel-type. Now was not the time to question the mechanics of why a Poké Ball transformed a Pokémon into light in other circumstances for a possible catch but not here, but Goh couldn’t resist being the Beheeyem to Ash’s Gurdurr.

“Hold on there, Klingklang. I’m real sorry I put you in this position. I’ll free you soon!”

After some deliberation, Goh enlarged another Poké Ball from his pocket. He inched it forward until it tapped Klingklang’s nose, opening to suck Klinklang through, upon which the original Poké Ball clattered to the sand.

“Goh!” Ash was amazed it was simplicity that ended up being super effective. “You did it!”

“Pika…”

Goh gazed down at the Poké Ball and then his Rotom Phone.

Maybe he ought to pull back on the “no battle, catch ’em” method. The folks watching at home might hate him less.

“Klingklang has been registered to your Pokédex!”


End file.
